Field
The described technology generally relates to an electrode terminal and a battery module having the electrode terminal.
Description of the Related Technology
High-output battery modules having high-energy density using a non-aqueous electrolyte are being actively developed. These battery modules attain a high capacity by connecting a number of battery cells in series and can be used for the application of driving the motor of a device with high power requirements, for example, an electric vehicle.
Each of the battery cells includes a positive pole and a negative pole. The battery cells are connected in series to each other via additional connecting members. For example, the positive pole of one of a pair of adjacent battery cells is connected to the negative pole of the other battery cell via a bus bar. An electrode terminal is formed on each of the positive and negative poles of each battery cell to be electrically connected to the connecting member.